Bubble/Gallery
Welcome to Bubble's Gallery! Here you will find a majority of Bubble's images! Bubble (without Background).png |Bubble Bubble 9.png|Bubble at Cake at Stake. Bubble 11.png bubble reading.PNG|Bubble Reading A Book Called "How to be Dumb" In A Leg Up in the Race. Bubble's ugly face pose remake.png|Bubble with an 'ugly face' as seen in Get Digging Bubble.png|Bubble IDFB cast.png|Bubble in IDFB Screen Shot 2016-10-18 at 5.32.32 PM.png|Bubble in IDFB intro boible!.png Bubble about to be sucked in.png Bubble poops.png Bubble Official.png Frowning Bubble.jpg|Bubble in Don't Pierce My Flesh Boible bfb.png Bgom.gif|"Oh my Bubble Blower! I'm gonna eat this green gumdrop, I found on the ground and I'm pretty sure it's okay! BUGUM! Creak.gif Screenshot_20170810-175331.jpg|Bubble Crying in Total Firey Island Screenshot 2017-08-18-16-13-14.png Screenshot 2017-08-18-16-14-58.png Pencil and Leafy.png Bubble_vote_18.png|Bubble voting on Tennis Ball. (To be eliminated). Oh my gosh Oh my gosh.png|OMG OMG OMG! bUBBLE FALLING INTO THE bLACK hOLE.png|Bubble falling into a Black Hole. 2017-09-27 18_27_50-BFDI 15_Vomitaco.png|Bubble standing. Blessyouannouncer a.png Flower argue lot.png|Flower about to put bubble recovery center into lava Bubblepopinfinitely.png|Bubble getting popped in her recovery center OMG yoy.png Lets form an alliance Bubble.png|''"Let's form an alliance!"'' -Bubble Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.55.52 PM.png|Bubble with her future alliance. Pencil bubble and match.png Bubble accepting a gift from Leafy.png|Bubble accepting gift from Leafy. Bubble pulling out the camera lens cap from Ice Cube's mouth..png|Bubble pulling out the camera lens cap from Ice Cube's mouth. Bubble 4.png|Oh noio! Bubble 5.png Bubble 7.png|Bubble with Springy Shoes. Bubble 8.png Bubble 10.png|Early this morning I was really afraid of being popped,but now I'm feeling better and I don't think I'm going to be popped! Bubbles weird mouth.png Weird Metal Bubble.PNG|Scary Bubble in The Long-lost Yoyle City. Bubble's Face .png|Bubble's 'ugly face' (transparent) Bubble WTF.PNG|Bubble's second ugly face Bubble 2.PNG|Bubble's 3rd ugly face BubblesParents.png|Bubble's Parents recommended by ntbhsg Picture 5.PNG|Bubble receiving immunity along with Firey, Spongy, Rocky, Leafy and Ice Cube. Bfdi15.PNG|Bubble, Rocky, Blocky, Ice Cube and Pencil floating in the barf bag. Final17talk.png|Bubble with the other remaining 17 contestants BFDI Gardening Hero.jpg|Bubble in her spaceship. Bubblerecovery.png|The Bubble Recovery Center (BRC) Pencilisbubble.png|Pencil makes Match see an illusion making Pencil turn into Bubble. Eraser, Match and Bubble in Puzzling Mysteries.png|Match: "This puzzle is really hard, and Eraser and Bubble aren't helping!" Cake.PNG|Bubble in the outer-space Cake at Stake. Picture 9.png|Bubble turns into Metal Ball due to the Yoylecake. Bubble4tennis.png|Bubble votes for Tennis Ball to be eliminated 989.png|Bubble on the bridge when it's breaking. bubble and leaf.PNG|Leafy and Bubble getting hit by a Lava Wave in episode 23. Image.danceparty.jpg|Bubble welcomes Book and Icy into the Clubhouse of Awesomeness. image.metal5.jpg|Metal Bubble stands by. image.metal6.jpg|Bubble gets ready to jump into the Metal Melting Furnace. brc.PNG|The second Bubble Recovery Center. Bubble trapped.PNG|(Episode 7) Bubble's Reaction when she was trapped along with everyone else. evil bubble.png|Evil Bubble by Rhinobuddroblox, 1dra7 & KaraidsLair YOYLE CAKE!!!.gif|YoyleCake! 640px-BFDI25.jpg|Bubble with the other contestants outside Dream Island. Images 347.jpg|Bubble in the BFDI intro. Images 377.jpg|Bubble on her team's boxy boat in Take the Plunge: Part 2. Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.41.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.37.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.36.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.35.16 PM.png|Bubble can't even count to 3! Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.33.45 PM.png|Killing Bubble in 3 Simple Steps. Step 1: Get a needle. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.34.07 PM.png|Step 2: Point said needle at Bubble. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.34.38 PM.png|Step 3: Push the needle into Bubble. Onelgeg.jpg|"Oh, no! Does that mean we'll starve to doith in here?!" Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Bubble in BFDI's third anniversary. BubbleSoda.png|Bubble gets a soda. Pie.jpg 150px-24952246.png.jpg|Bubble's ugly face w/ background. Button1.jpg|Bubble on a button ALLIANCE b.PNG Capture136.PNG Capture135.PNG Capture129.PNG David and bubble.JPG Bubble and Ice Cube are playing catch in Gardening Hero.JPG|Bubble and Ice Cube are playing catch in Gardening Hero. Ice cream!.JPG Bubble and Ruby.PNG Bubble 6-1.png Bubble pencil match.PNG Orange Bubble.PNG|Inverted Bubble. Bubble And Flower.jpg Bubble Votes.jpg Squashy Grapes on their skiis.PNG Squishy Cherries on their skiis.PNG Mqdefault (7).jpg Mqdefault25.jpg Untitled02.png Thesixcherries.jpg Bubble climb.png Bubble and ice cube by ccartfulgrl-d54lvro.gif Quiet down.png Final 11.png It looks like another ball is going home.png Fish flavor jaja.png Bubble is safe.png Renovated like or not.png Flshback.png Dont do that!!!! no!!.png Capture64.JPG Bubble have a ball.png Screenshot 2014-08-30-19-23-36.png Screenshot 2014-08-30-19-26-14.png Capture139.PNG Allscreaming.PNG Rocky, Bubble, Leafy and Firey (From Episode 20 at Cake at Stake).JPG|Bubble at the Episode 20 Cake at Stake Ceremony with Firey, Leafy and Rocky. Bubble ohno.png YOYIDFB.jpg IDFB Gallery 8.png IDFB Intro.png IDFB Gallery 3.png IDFB Gallery 2.png IDFB Gallery 1.png Is Metal.PNG bubblesmile#937.png FreeSmart.png Mqdefault23.jpg Screenshot 2014-08-31-08-33-12.png Puffball-turns-2-o.gif Puffball-turns-4-o.gif Mqdefault (3).jpg Mqdefault12.jpg 318F26C4-D05E-4DAB-9312-7509BBD361E3.png 5b.jpg Get in the van.png Pin and Bubble vs Leafy.jpeg ER12.png Penciltree.png Bubbletree.png Freesmartinterior.png 5a 1.PNG D3C2508D-638D-4C6C-A6D2-AC5A2502D854.PNG 6DC60308-C40B-4229-87D2-5A9205AE106E.PNG 5a 2.PNG Screen Shot 2015-01-15 at 6.39.25 pm.png bandicam 2017-12-24 18-28-34-246.jpg|Bubble Scared to be eliminated 1475090527970.png 1479039248525.png 1479039290270.png 1479039335311.png Buublewithpresent.png|Bubble with a present RUBY AND BUBBLE WITH NO LIMBS.png OLDbubble.png Acidbubble.PNG Bubble sisters.PNG Bubble Transformer.png Bubble with transparent background.png Bubble wants to cry.png Bubble Transformer 3rd birthday.jpeg Dirtgreaterthanstrawberry.png|"OMBB! Dirt got a better score than moine!?" in Sweet Tooth Photo2.png|Mine is Strawberry Cake! BubbleIDFBIntro1.png BubbleIDFBIntro2.png BubbleIDFBIntro3.png BubbleIDFB.gif BubbleIDFB.png|Bubble IDFB 994.jpg|Bubble and Pen slipping in Rocky's vomit 7 People did not fall into danger zone BFDI 15.jpg Free characters not in the LOL.jpg Leafy and Bubble Scream.jpg Get me to the top of the rock wall.jpg BubbleThoinks.png BubbleAllianceChanged.png BubbleBecomesBember.png|Bubble becomes a 'Bember' Bandicam 2017-11-04 14-54-43-520.jpg Iance.PNG cryingbubble.png|Bubble crying while Lightning shocks Fanny. Bubble&Bottle.png BubbleAboutToFall.png 1DEC73EC-E9F5-4BF6-80C1-8ED0A26BEB16.png Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 6.56.51 AM.png bamber.png Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 6.56.11 AM.png Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 6.50.13 AM.png Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 3.16.06 PM.png Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 3.15.18 PM.png Screenshot 2017-11-27 at 3.14.27 PM.png Bubble Fall.png A fork popped Bubble.png Bubble BFB2 pose0001.png Screen Shot 2017-06-20 at 5.20.59 PM.png Image.helpme.jpg Oimabember.png|"Oim a Bember!" bubble votee.png BoibleThoinks.png Bubble intro 2.png Bubble counting bfb.png Bubble in BFB 6.png bandicam 2018-02-03 10-19-40-537.jpg bandicam 2018-02-03 10-20-38-894.jpg BubbleBFB-1.png DiaFour Goes Too Far.png BH, Bubble, Lightning, and Foldy recovered.jpg|Bubble recovered along with Foldy,Lightning,And Black Hole BOIBLE.png|BFB 6 Bubble Transparent GTtT Bubble.png Bubble BFB2 pose0001.png Bubble TeamIcon.png |Bubble's voting icon in BFB. OhMyGoysh.png|"Oh my goysh" poor bubble.PNG uuuh.PNG phew.PNG oh noioo.PNG NOIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH.PNG SUMMER.PNG|SUMMER Boible.png|BFB 8 Bubble bandicam 2018-02-17 11-46-20-042.jpg 1475090527970.png Bubble's asset.png|Bubble body asset Round 2 David and Bubble.jpg Round 2 Rocky and Pencil.jpg Round 1 Leafy and Bubble.jpg Round 1 Firey and David.jpg Ianceh.PNG Bubble surprised.png Match and Bubble-0.png Match bubble.PNG BUBBLETHEBEMB.jpeg So much bubble.PNG Bubble Official.png Bubbleissad.png Bubble Twinkle.png bubblesmile#937.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Bubble